


Kalin Kessler Papercraft

by Amber2002161



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: This is my birthday gift.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1) First 3 pages.  


2)Model begins with the back of his hair.  


3)

4)Finished the hair locks.  


5)

6)Made the top of his head.  


7)Front of hair.  


8)Made half of the face.  


9)Front bangs  


10)Finished the face and neck.  



	2. Kalin papercraft(body)

1) Next is his torso.  


2) Made his hand.  


3)Right arm  


4)Left arm  


5)Started to make the legs.  


6)Model closes with his feet/shoes.  


7)Added the belts.  


8)I put on his trusty harmonica. I also wanted to make sure I put on all the belts and stuff around his waist before proceeding with assembling his jacket.  


9)Back view of Kalin before the jacket is put on.  


10) Now it's time to make his jacket, starting with the collar.  


11) I attach the collar to the model and work my way down.  


12) The bottom of his jacket is made of some really large, mostly square pieces.  



	3. Duel Disk

1) I start making the duel disk.  


2)The card holder.  


3)Board  


4)Attached the holder to the board.  


5) Attached the back(Which is one really big piece)followed by the straps.  


6)Mini Crash Town duel disk  



	4. Kalin Kessler Papercraft(Finished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Model stands around 37 cm(minus the base). The Duel disk and cards are removable.

1) Front View  


2) Back View  


3) Left View  


4) Right View  



End file.
